


Distractions

by SmileAndASong



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), For Stony and Starkquill, Guardians of the Galaxy Comics Vol. 3 (2013), Guilt, M/M, Making Out, Mindwiping, Pining, Unhappy Ending, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: Tony desperately seeks a distraction to forget what he has done to Steve's mind, and Peter Quill starts out as a great one - until Tony says the wrong name during sex.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during the first few issues of the GOTG Volume 3, aka Tony in space, and around the beginning of the Hickman Avengers run. All of this is before the start of Infinity. More specifically, this fic begins right after Tony is scared shitless after having sex with Gamora.  
> You can also assume that Steve and Tony have some sort of past and intimate relationship but have not done anything together since the mind-wipe.
> 
> I accidentally posted a few days ago when I meant to save it as a draft, so if you saw it then sorry!

“Heard about you and Gamora. I probably should have warned you before you slept with her. She’s kind of a lot.”

Tony's attention perked up at the sound of the voice. He looked up to see Peter Quill leaning against the doorway with a sultry grin on his face. This was somewhat unexpected, but hardly undesirable.

“Word travels fast with you Guardians. And I thought my friends were bad at keeping secrets,” Tony stated with a grin of his own.

“Believe me, she is one to kiss and tell,” Peter stated with a chuckle as he moved a bit further into the room. Tony could sense that Peter was a bit drunk, but a fun sort of jovial drunk as opposed to a sad drunk. Definitely the horny kind of drunk and that intrigued his interest all the more. “Did she really make you cry, Tony?”

“What? Of course not, if anything is going to make me cry it’s the state of my armor. I don’t have half of what I need on your ship to fix it," Tony said as he turned his attention back to his pile of disassembled armor on the work table. 

“You should ask Rocket to help, he can pretty much build anything,” Peter explained as he picked up a piece of the armor and examined it. Tony noticed Peter was suddenly closer to him as he reached for the armor, and he put it down as quickly as he picked it up. The armor clearly was not his focus. Subtle, hardly.

“We can worry about that tomorrow. Might as well let the hairball enjoy the bar while we’re landed here," Tony said, quick to change subject. Nothing killed a mood quite like talking about Rocket Raccoon. "Speaking of the bar, why aren’t you out there enjoying it? I know we need to worry about your douche of a father and just everything about Earth, but I think you earned a well deserved night of relaxation,” Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re right, I do deserve a night of relaxation. But so do you, Tony. This is supposed to be your vacation. Didn't you say that you came out here to ease your mind and relax, right?” Peter asked. Well if that wasn't the understatement of the year. Easing his mind was definitely not an easy task with how much Tony was currently doing in an effort to save his entire Earth. Easing his mind was practically impossible. He more so was able to distract himself for short moments of time. Distractions were hardly a healthy way to be dealing with his problems, but it was better than nothing. Space fortunately had plenty of distractions - like Peter Quill, more specifically sex with Peter Quill. Sex was always Tony's favorite way to avoid his problems, just maybe not sex with an assassin Zen Whoberis. But a blonde half-human, half-space prince? He could easily handle that much.

“Yeah, I do have a lot on my mind I want to forget about. For example, I definitely want to forget about everything that just happened with Gamora,” Tony said as he shook his head. Now that was more than he bargained for.

Tony was quick to put his charming grin right back on as he lingered closer to Peter. He boldly put his arms on Peter's shoulders and pressed him against the work table. “I was hoping you would be a good host and help me ease my mind? You did promise, after all.” Tony knew he was laying it on thick. But based on Peter’s smirk, it had worked.

“Well, I'm not one to break a promise...and I am certainly a good host,” Peter said as his arms slid around Tony’s waist. Tony relaxed and let his arms slide right back around Peter. “Y'know, I was pretty jealous when I saw you leave the bar with Gamora. If you were going to sleep with any Guardian, I wanted it to be me. I’m the one who invited you out here after all. And I don’t invite just anyone to my ship, Tony.”

Tony grinned a bit wider at Peter's words. He reached up and pushed the other's bangs to the side. He couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the Spartax prince. Peter really was gorgeous with his scruffy blonde hair and those amazing blue eyes. On top of that, he was a great leader with an overall compassion for others. He had a fun and quirky spunk to him. Peter Quill was a nice guy. As Tony looked at Peter, he was reminded of another nice guy that had all of those qualities as well. A nice guy that he had all but destroyed. A nice guy that he was far too obsessed with. A nice guy that he was desperately trying not to think about.

It had been forty-three minutes since he had last thought of Steve Rogers. Not his personal best, but not his personal worst either. Tony felt the familiar emotions of guilt and yearning return to him as Steve crossed his mind, and with them the craving for a distraction to forget the super soldier grew stronger. He had to speed things along and get to the inevitable sex with Peter. 

“Well then, consider me flattered. And allow me to repay the favor, your highness…” Tony began as he leaned into Peter, his lips lingering just above Peter's. “And I don’t believe there’s a quota saying I can only sleep with one Guardian...and I /know/ I can handle you right, Quill.” 

"Well how about you show me, Stark?" Peter encouraged. Tony did not need to be told twice.

Tony pressed his lips against Peter’s and began to kiss him deeply, and Peter quickly responded by kissing him back. As Peter kissed him, Tony shut his eyes and fully indulged into the kiss. He felt the man's hands eagerly running along his body before resting on his hips. There was a quick but firm squeeze on his bum, which then became a more forceful grasp that lifted him off his feet. Tony responded quickly and wrapped his legs around the other's waist waist all while his lips continued to kiss. Upon feeling a slight opening, Tony was quick to shove his tongue in the man's mouth, which elicited a moan from his partner.

Tony felt his back hit the cool work table somewhat abruptly, and the strong arms moved to pin him down, the armor falling loudly on the floor around them. It was fine, it was broken anyway. The man's hands slipped from his shoulders and grabbed at his t-shirt. The hands slid underneath the shirt and rubbed along his abs before his shirt was tossed aside entirely, and his pants followed suit soon after. He moaned as he felt the other's crotch pressing against his, the hardon rubbing against him.

Tony felt amazing. It felt all too familiar. The muscular arms that pinned him to the work table, the massive hard cock rubbing against him, the soft hair that he gripped tightly in his hand. It had been too long. Tony had almost forgotten just how good the man could make him feel. He clung to the man's shoulders tightly and continued to desperately rub back, soft and eager whines escaping his lips.

Tony's mind felt clear for the first time in ages. He wasn’t thinking about the incursions, the Earth’s wellbeing, the future, none of it. The guilt that had been weighing him down every single day since uttering the brutal words, _Do it Stephen_ , was gone and he felt forgiven. Nothing else mattered aside from the man that was holding him in his arms. The man that he had been craving. 

“Steve…”

“What?”

It had been six minutes since he last thought of Steve Rogers. Tony opened his eyes finally and was honestly surprised when he saw Peter Quill. It took him a moment to process what he had said. When he did, his eyes went wide and he released his hold of Peter and stepped away from him. He had been so sure that it was /him/, was he really that delusional?

Tony tried to play it off as though it didn't happen. He leaned in and started to kiss Peter once again, eager to get back the good feelings that he had been experiencing just moments prior. But Peter pulled back and stared at him with a frustrated expression.

"Tony, stop it! I know what I heard you said. You said-" Peter began until Tony cut him off.

"Steve! Alright, I said Steve!" Tony snapped. It wasn't so much anger directed toward Peter, but anger directed at himself for bringing Steve into this. Tony sighed and gripped his dark hair in frustration. He didn’t want to get emotional. He had been so carefully to keep it all in. He didn’t want Peter and the Guardians to know what a mess he was. "I'm sorry..."

“Steve - Captain America, right?” Peter questioned. Tony bit his lip before he managed a slight nod. He supposed he owed Peter that much, though the majority of his current relationship state with Steve had to remain a secret, not that he really wanted to delve into it anyway.

Peter sighed and took a few steps back. He kept that same frustrated and hurt expression on his face, and Tony really hated looking at it. "So is that it, Tony? You came out here to forget whatever the hell is going on between you and Steve? You used me and Gamora for sex to forget about him?"

Tony didn't want to tell Peter that he was exactly right, but he also didn't want to lie to him. He had done enough lying for a lifetime in a matter of months. "It's not just that, Peter. I really do like you and I love being apart of your team. I just..." Tony couldn't even begin to explain what was going on between him and Steve if he wanted to. He climbed off the work table and forced himself to look at Peter as he continued to speak, “I...please don’t tell anyone about this. I know I shouldn’t be asking you for favors, but please…”

Peter's anger and frustration seemed to fade, likely because he saw how pathetically emotional Tony had become. “I won’t tell anyone, Tony." Tony could hear the sadness in Peter's tone. The guilt of knowing that he was the reason for that sadness hit him hard.

“I’m...gonna go back to the bar, I guess. I think you need some time to be alone, maybe give Earth a call,” Peter mumbled. Tony did look up as he watched Peter start to leave. He saw Peter hesitate in the doorway for a moment and linger there. Peter looked back over his shoulder and Tony caught his gaze. He smiled sadly at Tony. "It's a shame...I really did like you, Tony."

Tony wanted to tell Peter that he liked him a lot too, he wanted to put a smile back on the guardian's face. That beautiful smile that he had the privilege of seeing so much over the past weeks. That beautiful smile that almost made him forget about Steve Rogers entirely. Almost. Steve's grasp on his heart, on his emotions was far too strong. And far too dangerous.

“I don’t really know what’s going on between you and him, and honestly I don't think I want to know. I know I invited you here for an escape to clear your mind...but maybe there are some problems that you can’t run away from.” Peter said, and Tony felt a pain in his chest. Peter Quill, who didn't even know his mess of a situation with Steve could recognize that. That Tony couldn't just run away from his problems. But Tony was running, and after what just happened with Peter, he wanted to run again. Run even further, to another galaxy entirely. Maybe find one where there were no incursions, no Steve Rogers, and no need for lies and deception. He could find a new distraction, find another nice guy to hurt. Tony Stark, he never learned.

Tony turned his attention back to Peter after a lingering moment of silence. He was still standing in the doorway. It seemed like he was waiting for something. What though, Tony didn't know, so he did the only thing he really could do, “I’m sorry, Peter,” Tony apologized once again, though his apology felt callous and empty.

“Yeah. Me too.” Peter said before he left the room and shut the door behind him. Tony was left alone, with nothing but his thoughts and his guilt, something that he was far too accustomed to..

Tony leaned against the wall and sunk down. Once alone, the guilt rushed at him with full force. The thoughts of Steve came back as they always did. The all too familiar scenes replayed in his head, as they had so many times in the past and as they would continue to do many times in the future. He saw them all. The look of desperation on Steve’s face as he turned to Tony for support when all of the other Illuminati were ready erase his mind. The look of betrayal on Steve’s face as his mind was erased on Tony’s order. The look of trust on Steve’s face when Tony woke him up in the morning and assured him it had all been just a bad dream. The continued looks of trust on Steve’s face as he remained blissfully unaware of just what Tony had done to him. What Tony had taken from him. 

And now a new scene haunted him. The look of disappointment on Peter’s face as Tony said another man's name during an intimate moment. The disappointment of knowing that the prospect of any relationship between them was gone. The disappointment of knowing that he had been used for Tony's selfish desire to be with the man that he loved but could not longer face.

As painful as the look of disappoint on Peter was, Tony knew that Steve would never wear a look of disappointment. If Steve found out what Tony had done, it would be a look for more painful. Even more painful than the look of desperation, the look of betrayal, the look of trust, all of them combined. It would be a look of pure fury and rage. The thought of that expression on Steve alone was enough for him to keep silent about it forever. But deep down, Tony knew the confrontation was inevitable. A part of him knew Steve would figure it out somehow. Peter was right, there were some problems that you couldn't run away from. But Tony Stark loved distractions and he loved running. There was no stopping him.

It didn't matter anymore. He had lost Steve Rogers the moment he ordered Strange to do it. Despite the hopeful promise he made to Steve that he would make it better, he knew he couldn't. There was no fixing what he had done.

It had been zero minutes since he last thought of Steve Rogers.


End file.
